


過保護

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある番外个体/最后之作/一方通行番外个体视角通行禁止和禁止通行共存
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Kudos: 2





	過保護

1

番外个体曾与一方通行做过一个交易。

与一方通行合作，分析一方通行的战斗方法，获得与其他妹妹们不同的性能，成为不可替代的人才。

准确来说，这个交易还是现在进行时。因此番外个体在战争结束之后跟随一方通行回到位于学园都市第七学区的“家”里，在他身边继续观察、分析、学习……话是这么说，实际上番外个体来到黄泉川家之后的主要活动是见缝插针贬损一方通行、打游戏虐最后之作、给黄泉川和芳川添乱之类的调皮捣蛋。当然番外个体还是有在观察一方通行的，只是这经常会导致她出现“起一身鸡皮疙瘩”以及“鸡皮疙瘩掉一地”的不良反应。

“第一位和司令塔今天也腻乎到令人作呕。”

看着白发的少年怀抱着与自己外貌酷似的小女孩挤在客厅的沙发上午睡，番外个体捂着嘴做出以上论断。

大战终结，暗部覆灭，学园都市的最强兵器变成了游手好闲的失学儿童，白天除了被家长赶出门去跑腿，基本上都窝在沙发上看电视或睡觉。黄泉川家的沙发并不宽大，一方通行和最后之作一个瘦一个小还能并排躺下，再塞一个发育良好的JK绝无可能——不不不本御坂才不想跟他们一起午睡！番外个体晃着脑袋让屁股离开沙发扶手。她发誓完全不记得自己什么时候坐到上面，这都要怪名为“御坂网络”的不可抗力。

本来“第三次制造计划”制造的番外个体虽然连接着御坂网络，但被调整成可以拒绝司令塔的指令，只接收御坂网络的负面情感——包括愤怒、憎恨，以及嫉妒。那个具有十岁少女的可爱外表的司令塔，总是把自己与一方通行相处的点点滴滴随时上传御坂网络，导致番外个体不得不时刻提防，以免被从御坂网络传来的嫉妒之情冲昏头脑。

全都有病。

拥有被杀一万次记忆的御坂与杀害御坂一万次的凶手过上幸福生活这是什么荒诞童话？

在大规模虐杀中幸存下来的其他御坂围观他们的幸福生活并产生羡慕嫉妒恨的情感又是什么黑色幽默？

不过每天在至近距离观看幸福生活实况，番外个体能够感觉到一方通行对最后之作神经质的珍视并不是逢场作戏。或许是出于对过去的补偿，一方通行笨拙而全力地保护着最后之作，其用力过猛的举动在和平的日常生活中显得颇有些滑稽。

一方通行尽量跟最后之作呆在一起。无论是午睡还是夜袭，最后之作钻被窝的行为都是由于一方通行的默许。如果最后之作跑出去玩，原本懒得出门的一方通行就会撑着拐杖跟上。最让番外个体受不了的是，他们连洗澡都是一起洗。

“第一位太溺爱司令塔了吧，完全是过度保护啊。”

“小孩子在浴室里有溺水的危险，需要有人在旁边保护。——这是黄泉川指派给我的任务，不然换你来？”

“算了算了，御坂可不想玩姐妹浴缸戏水游戏。”

番外个体拒绝了一方通行的让位，也没有去看最后之作分享到御坂网络的戏水小电影。一个幼儿体型肚子圆过胸部，一个瘦得快要分不清前胸后背，两个尚未发育出性别特征的未成年人类个体互相擦背，能有什么看头。

番外个体莫名感觉背上的肌肤有些发痒。

那天深夜她听到最后之作进入一方通行的房间，在他们听不真切的对话结束，4LDK的公寓重归静谧之后，番外个体屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地潜入。

与番外个体的预想不同，一方通行并没有警觉。月色笼罩之下，他纯白的头脸都像是披上了一层纱，透过月光的滤镜表情柔和得不可思议。握着一方通行的手紧贴着他睡的最后之作一脸满足，不时动动嘴巴，似在梦中品尝着什么美味。

番外个体比量了一下另一边的空位，虽然是张单人床，面积可比客厅的沙发大多了。她举起了左手，投下的黑影叠加在一方通行空着的那只青白色的手上。番外个体用手拢了下头发，歪了歪嘴，退出了房间。

2

番外个体蓦地想起之前在极寒之地与一方通行握手，那是她短暂人生中第一次与人肌肤相接。微凉，尽是骨头，不够温暖也不够柔软。

但若比起培养皿中粘稠温吞的液体，活人的触感着实令人甘之如饴。

3

实情或许只是家主懒得做饭，被粉饰为“融入社会的教育”的一环。次日黄泉川把寄宿在家里的三个孩子都打发出去吃饭。番外个体跟着一方通行和最后之作，来到离黄泉川家公寓不远的一处连锁家庭餐厅。并不比她多几天人生经验的最后之作，对这家餐厅表现出回家一般的熟稔，轻快地转着圈，迅速在窗边找到空位坐下来。

“好怀念哦！我们认识第一天、还是第二天？就是在这家餐厅、“

“闭嘴，快点餐。”

最后之作的叽叽喳喳还没有到口头禅就被一方通行打断。

餐厅与时俱进采用了电子点单系统，最后之作伸出食指，在用于点餐的平板屏幕上来回划拉。

“哇你点了跟上次一样的菜！御坂御坂发现了你的小心思！“

“……这家店只有这道肉菜还能入口。“

“御坂御坂也点上次点过的！”

显然不是初次来店的两人迅速点好了餐，平板传递到番外个体面前，并没有什么具有纪念意义的菜品可点的她，对着花花绿绿的图片随手按下去。

大约二十分钟过后，三人份的饭菜都上齐。最后之作双手合十，高声唱道：“我开动了！”

在等待上菜的垃圾时间里，最后之作向番外个体强调了要等到所有菜都齐了大家一起说“开动”的餐桌礼仪。番外个体敷衍着哼哼两声，便向自己的餐盘伸出筷子。刚刚以前辈的身份教授她餐桌礼仪的最后之作，把一方通行的铁板煎肉排连着铁板拽过来，用叉子将肉整块叉起。

“喂，太没家教了，那边的家长快管一管啊！”

那边的家长却只是冷眼旁观，看着最后之作在肉排边缘一口咬下去。

“嗯嗯还可以…御坂御坂对你钟爱的肉食做出肯定。”

最后之作咀嚼着嘴里的肉块，将缺了一角的肉排放回一方通行的餐盘，又拿起了套餐内配的咖啡。由于正值冬季，夏天的冰拿铁也变成了热拿铁。

最后之作喝了一小口拿铁，似乎被烫到，呼呼地吹气，又用勺子搅和，又用手扇风。一方通行太阳穴处冒起青筋，且突突直跳，看起来马上就要爆发。

“可以了可以了！”

适时将热拿铁物归原主，或许还赠送了一些自己的口水，最后之作像是完成了一桩伟业般挺起胸膛。

“已经不烫了，御坂御坂请你放心去喝。”

4

番外个体意识到了一直隐约感到的不协调的根源所在。

主动接入御坂网络，黑进直播频道。最后之作果然正在实时分享这故地重游的一餐并加以解说。

「那个人是猫舌哦，特别怕烫，要凉一点才好」

番外个体的肉体嚼醋般吃着摆在自己面前的食物，意识在御坂网络表层游弋，很快便找到更多实况记录。

「御坂有个新发现，那个人如果跟御坂一起睡就会睡得很安稳」

「大概是出走癖或者迷路症？一出门就好些天不回来，御坂御坂要紧跟着那个人不能让他再走丢了！」

「浴室的地面很滑，浴缸也很滑，御坂御坂打起十二分精神避免那个人摔倒，这也是黄泉川拜托御坂的任务」

「一开始那个人还会因为忘记了早上一起床就从床上摔下去呢」

「为了救御坂那个人无懈可击的能力有了破绽，身体也变得不方便，御坂御坂要尽自己的力量保护那个人」

一段段旁白在番外个体的脑中轮播，而她眼前看到的是旁白中提到的“那个人”在为旁白的讲述者擦拭沾在嘴边的肉排酱汁的画面。

眼见为虚，耳听为实？

已经做出判断的番外个体半吐舌头干呕道：

“什么嘛，司令塔太溺爱第一位了吧，完全是过度保护啊。”

=END=


End file.
